Burboteo Afriza
Burboteo Afriza was the son of an imperial politician on Coruscant during the final years of the Empire. Appearance Burboteo, or Teebo, is a short child for his age. His skin is pink and his eyes are red. He has short blonde hair. Also of note are his many sharp teeth. They are still growing out, still only about as long as his normal teeth and numbering only one short of four dozen. Another thing that he inherited from his mother was a sixth finger, although his sixth fingers are somewhat stunted in their growth. The clothing that Teebo must wear at all times is a specialized full-body cooling suit designed to keep his body from overheating. The suit fits him well, only looking slightly baggy in most places. The gloves are perfectly fitted to his hands, as to enable his musical hobbies. The suit has a transparent dome that covers his head. A tube runs from the suit into the opening on the back of his neck. He also has red and black variations on the suit that he can change between with some difficulty. Personality Teebo is an intelligent boy. Unfortunately he is also very inexperienced. His condition as a hybrid, contained to his cooling suit, has severely limited his direct exposure to the outside world. That is not to say he isn't knowledgeable. He's better educated than most children his age. He's just extremely lacking in the area of "street smarts". He has very low opinions of the various galactic goverments he has learned of. He dislikes the Empire the most. But he also considers the Rebels as an extremist group that probably causes more harm to the masses than good. He'd be the first to point out that whenever the rebellion blows up a weapons factory, the innocent citzens are the ones who pay for it out of their taxes. His opinion of the old Republic and the Jedi Order isn't that much better. He very much likes meeting new people. However, more often than not he is ridiculed for his cooling suit. When he isn't, he becomes very friendly and eager to please. This makes him very prone to bending in the face of social pressures, especially from others his age. That being said, he still has access to his greater judgement. He is still very unlikely to do anything that has a high chance of causing him or others any permanant harm. Teebo is a natural musician. He loves stringed instruments, although his favorite is the piano. He has composed several songs. This being said, he has always rejected the idea whenever his father has suggested performing. To him, music is something very personal, very emotional. It is the manifestation of the soul. It is not the sort of thing to be shared publicly. History When Burboteo was born, he was immediately placed in the best cooling suit money could buy. He grew up in a beautiful home on Coruscant that he could only ever see behind a transparent dome. His parents cared for him, but never really knew how to take care of him. They would buy him a new suit whenever his previous one got too small. His father made sure he had the best education in the Empire. His mother taught him about TarlokeT/TekolraT culture, and more importantly, she taught him music. The vast majority of his childhood was spent in his family's music room, learning, practicing, and later composing. He learned every intrument there before he asked his parents to buy him more so that he could learn those too. When his father suggested performing in front of an audience, Teebo immediately rejected the idea. On his eighth birthday, Teebo recieved a refurbished IG-100 MagnaGuard. Teebo insisted to his father that the droid never have its memory wiped. Jaines complied with the request and ordered their servants to do the same. Teebo named his new bodyguard Nemo, and the two quickly became best friends. Equipment RatlaK/KaltaR The RatlaK/KaltaR is a musical instrument of TarlokeT/TekolraT origin. It appears as a disc of sorts, measuring 12 centimeters in radius. When placed on a flat surface and activated, it will watch the space above itself for motion. The player puts their hands in the designated area and the motions are then translated into sound. The device also utilizes Force crystals to alter the sounds based off of the emotions of the user. Shock and Awe Shock and Awe is a weapon that Teebo designed himself. It uses the casing of a wide-barrel Blaster pistol. The muzzle has been filled with bright bulbs and a coil of wire has been installed inside. When the trigger is pulled, the lights flash, temporarily blinding anyone drectly in front of it. If the trigger is pulled all the way, the wire is shot out the front and simultaniously electrified, paralysing anyone who touches it. Nemo XK-CE-3 is Teebo's bodyguard and best friend. "Nemo" is a modified IG-100 series MagnaGuard Droid. Abilities Teebo is a well educated and intelligent young boy. He is schooled in the basics of various civilized practices, including law, politics, business, economics, and psychology. More than that, at a very young age he realized the one-sided nature of imperial education and began to supply himself with supplemental studies involving other cultures, including the old Republic and the Jedi. Teebo is a very talented musician for his age. Some have even called him a prodigy. He plays over a dozen instruments at a level of skill that could easily be called professional, if not for the fact that he has never performed professionally. However his favorite is the piano, which he has yet to encounter a song for that he cannot play. He is also an excellent singer, his hybrid physiology allowing him to belt anywhere between B1 and E7. His full range was last measured at D0 to C9. Unfortunately, his physical capabilities have been severely stunted due to the shortcomings of his genetics. He can't overexert himself for fear of overheating. Due to this, exercise is slow and difficult. He can barely lift half his own body weight. He also has to rest frequently, even when just walking. Trivia Both of his names are variations on words that literally translate as "bubble". This is a refference to the cooling suit he wears, and his WIP nickname, "Bubble Boy". Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Not Alexander's Pile O' Crud Category:Male Characters Category:Fanon